


What good is a talk?

by Felleke



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth Defeat, Identity Reveal, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felleke/pseuds/Felleke
Summary: The miraculous team of five relaxes after patrol and start talking about Hawkmoth.Chat Noir is only listening until he jumps up. "I know who Hawkmoth is."---It's a dumb little idea I had in my head that made me laugh. The whole group is just chaos and this is that... Chaos.Sidenote: This takes place before the season 3 finale. Since the finale kicked my head-canon to the ground and shot it point blanc in the face.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	1. Patrol

“-Best friend.” 

Ladybug just came to their meeting spot when she heard Chat Noir speak. Oh, how she sometimes wish that the tables were turned and Chat would see her as a best friend while Adrien would fawn over her. Knowing she only heard two words, she didn’t jump to conclusions but refrained herself to walk into the open, curious what they were talking about.

Ayla, or better yet, Rena Rouge replied first. “I thought you were hoping to win over her heart or something sweet like that.”

“Aren’t all great relationships built upon friendship?” Chat countered.

Ladybug walked closer, placing her hand on the wall separating their small little group and herself. He barely talked about their friendship, always trying to get more out of what they had. It was sweet to hear him talk like this.  
If she was in a relationship, she would hope that communication would be the foundation of their love and the cutesy stuff would come as an important second.  
Their love as in Adrien and Marinette… of course.

Ladybug heard the faint sound of a gentle slap. Rena sounded giddy when she spoke again: “I told you Sunshine was interested. Those two cinnemons are going to be the death of me one day.”

Carapace chuckled. “He calls everyone a friend. I don’t think he is planning to date the whole class.” 

“A friend and a good friend is way different. Don’t try to change my mind. I will get them together if only Ma-”

Ladybug jumped from around the corner. She couldn’t have Rena telling Chat too much about her personal life. “You are already here!” She practically yelled.

“Hey Bug. We were just chatting before you came. What were you saying Rena?” Chat asked, clearly enjoying this conversation judging by the smile he wore. Not that it told them anything since he was giddy with most conversations.

Ladybug shot a look towards Rena.

Rena gulped. “Well ma moms. Yeah she has the hots for this guy we call Mr. Sunshine since he is just always so positive. It’s sweet and sickening at the same time.” 

Carapace chuckled at that. 

“Your mom? I didn’t know you were from a broken family.” Queen Bee suddenly spoke up. She had kept quiet up until now. She had been fixing her makeup. 

“Auwtsj. Broken family… sounds so extreme. Not every family is broken when the parents part you know?” 

Clever. Ladybug thought to herself. Rena Rouge didn’t tell her she was wrong but made her believe in the lie. Her friend probably knew all about people deflecting answers as a reporter.   
It was better to save everyone from this conversation. “Are we ready to go? I want to keep the patrol short today. I brought some snacks. We can talk afterwards.”

“Oh Bugaboo, you know how to spoil me.” Chat purred.

Carapace fixed the shield on his back and the hoodie over his head. “How do you want to do this then? Everyone by himself or…?”

“Three-and-two.” Ladybug already walked towards her kitty.

Queen Bee swatted the hair to the back. “I will go by myself. Thank you very much.”

Rena lifted her finger shortly. “How about mixing it up a little? Carapace and Noir can check to north side. We can check the south side. We have the bigger part but Carapace is a bit slower, sorry Hunny.”

Ladybug startled. “You and me?” She glanced up to Chat. She hadn’t had the chance to talk private with him in such a long time. “Chat and I know the south side the best. I think we should stick together for now. Maybe when we aren’t in a rush… Next time! Yes, we should do that next patrol.” Meanwhile she had taken her side next to him and clutched one of his arms between hers, hugging him tightly to sent a message that she wouldn’t be persuaded. 

“Didn’t you say that the last time as well?” Carapace asked.

Rena laughed and pulled him towards the end of the roof. “If Ladybug wants to spends time with her Kitty, we should let them.” And they were gone.

Queen Bee huffed. “I am not only going to stand here and be pretty you know. Where do you want me to patrol?” 

Chat Noir pointed shortly to the Seine with his free arm, only to drop it afterwards over Ladybugs hand. “Why don’t you follow the river? Should be easier with your weapon and that’s the busiest part.” 

Ladybug nodded.

“Perfect. More people to witness my great self.” And gone she was.

Chat turned to her slowly, a grin plastered on his face. “You know; one day you should keep that promise and pair up with one of the others. I’m sure Queen Bee would love that.”

He was so close. It was difficult to think. Was she the one to huddle in his personal space, or did he come even closer? Her eyes flitted from his cat-like-teeth back to his eyes. He had definitely caught her glancing at those pointy teeth. Not her fault! She was just wondering if he had predator teeth like that in civilian life as well.

“Bugaboo.” He sang teasing.

Ladybug had to look away completely. “What? You don’t want me to pair up with you?”

“I’d love to be a pair with you.”

Ladybugs cheeks burned a bright red. She could feel it! “Not pair. You know, partners. We are partners.”

“Please, let me take you on a date first.”

Ladybug jumped off the building, only using her weapon to catch her fall at the last moment. Kwami’s! She was mortified.


	2. I know who Hawkmoth is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team starts talking about hawkmoth

The team of five had all made sure there was no trouble brewing. Now they sat around in a circle. All but Chat Noir who had laid down, stretched over the roof. There was no sun but he surely was enjoying the warmth.

It hadn’t taken long for them all to gossip about the villain.

“Those outfits!” Queen Bee complained. “Anti-bug and Queen wasp added nothing original. Yet again it was up to me to do the real work. Look at this-” She said waving at her superhero form. “-This is how a lady should look like.”

Rena Rouge splayed herself over the roof. “Or like this.”

“No, no, no. There is a look of mischief in your eyes and outfit. Ridiculous. A hero should wear themselves proper.” 

“Chat Noir. Why don’t you join the chat?” Rena asked. “Which hero is the best looking?” 

Chat Noir peeked up from one eye, barely acknowledging the question. Then he pointed in the vague direction of Ladybug.

Queen Bee played with her hair as if she didn’t mind the results. “Of course the alleycat would pick her. He has no sense of fashion. You could dress him in couture and he would think we are dressing him up as a clown to preform.”

Chat snorted amused.

Queen Bee didn’t react to him and continued on. “You should’ve asked which look he is jealous of.”

Chats finger wiggled towards the couple. “Carapace.”

“You should pick me!” Bee yelled at him.

The group erupted in laughs and giggles. 

It took a while before they all became silent. It helped that ladybug gave another round of cookies. “You know you can all take one of the basket, right? Just make sure to leave one for my Kwami.”

“Your Kwami eats cookies?” Carapace asked. He split his cooking and swapped it for half a chocolate-cookie with Rena. 

Ladybug shrugged. “Anything sweet really. But she doesn’t complain if I have to give her something like cheese. It happened before that Chat Noir was the only one with food left and I had to use his stock.”

Chat turned around shortly to join the chat. “I’m just glad it wasn’t the other way around. I do need to have some cheese on me at all time. Plagg isn’t the easiest considering his diet.” He turned on his back again.

Rena perked up. “I could lend him, just so you know. You will have a few spare days and I get to play some more superhero.”

“Play?” Bee scoffed.

Chat closed his eyes. “Not an option. I could never leave Plagg.”

“And Ladybug?” Rena cooed.

A grin spread across his face. “I’m never without Ladybug. It goes without saying that my Lady follows me everywhere I go.” He tapped his heart at the same time.

“SO!” Ladybug all but yelled to deflect this subject. “Hawkmoth. Who do you think it could be?”

“Someone with enough spare time.” Carapace chimed in first. “The dude sends out his akuma’s during every time of the day.”

“Or night.” Ladybug joined in and everybody groaned at that. “So probably someone without a job.” 

“Or someone so rich he barely has to work.” Queen Bee added. “Makes more sense if you ask me.”

“What do you mean?” Rena asked.

Ladybug glanced at Chat. He was clearly listening, sometimes smiling when someone spoke but otherwise not contributing. She was sure he would speak up if he had something to add or someone to correct. They had the most information after all. 

Queen Bee answered: “The working class make way more hours. Even the homeless. Besides, what homeless guy has the chance to do this all in secret?”

“So you are saying we are looking for a miljonair?” Rena fished a piece of paper from her flute. “I will make notes. Anything else you are suspecting?” 

“Finally you ask.” Queen Bee looked very smug at that. “I told you all you needed me.”

“We have nothing to base it on though.” Carapace thought out loud. “The dude could have a good hide-out or something.”

Queen shook her head. “A commoners problem is mostly solved with money. He doesn’t need weird plans like these to get that. That’s what the illegal drugs are for.” 

“Drugs?” 

“Big problem. Daddy told me myself. Anyways, Hawk-idiot needs magic to fix his problem. That’s what I think atleast and when am I wrong?”

Ladybug could count several instances but in this case… “I think you are right. It does fit the profile of our first suspect.”

“Your suspect.” Chat corrected. He was frowning a bit but looked relaxed by all means.

Ladybug nodded. 

“Who was it?” Rena pushed to know. She had scooted towards Bug on her knees and pleaded for answers with her eyes.

Ladybug looked all around. “That was so long ago. There has been enough proof to rule him out.”

“Who?” Rena pressed again and the parttime heroes all looked at her. 

“It was Gabriel Agreste.” She sighed. He was still evil in her eyes, at least not a villain. It would’ve been awkward to punch her future in-law in the face.

Carapace sneered at that. “I would believe it. The dude is nothing but a-”

He was about to swear. Ladybug had only heard him swear once in her lifetime. It was back in preschool. Kim was trying to win a fight with Nino. Marinette had witnessed a fight between the kids that had been violent. It ended with Kim biting and Nino crying. The scare of the bite itself made Nino spout some nasty swear words.   
Kim had to learn to enjoy the challenge itself and not always wanting to win.  
Nino had to promise never to curse like that ever again.

Rena slammed her hand over his mouth and spoke: “He wanted to ask what happened to rule him out.” 

“He was akumatized.” Ladybug kept looking at Carapace. The boy was already relaxing. 

Queen Bee huffed. “That doesn’t prove anything.”

Chats ears twitched at that. He wasn’t dozing off anytime soon, Ladybug noted. “What do you mean by that? He can’t be an akuma and Hawkmoth at the same time.”

“You said it was a long time. Even considered that Mayura took over his miraculous for a moment? I bet you all my clothes that he had at least one or two plans ready for sticky situations. Now, I’m not saying that he is Hawkmoth. I am saying that you shouldn’t rule out people so quick.”

“So now what? Now whole Paris is a suspect again!” Ladybug let herself fall on the roof, covering her eyes in frustration.

“As I was saying before: we should add Sabrina. Her daddy is an officer. She knows how to think like a cop.” Queen Bee was still rambling. 

The part-timers continued to discuss certain behaviour off the villain to create a profile of the man. They agreed on his wealth, working-hours, possible family members and his motivation. Even smaller details about his relationship with Mayura got a closer look.   
The moon was at his highest when Ladybug was in the midst of discussing the miraculous and kwami itself and it was about twenty minutes later that Chat Noir was done relaxing.

The cat sat straight in one swift motion, surprising everyone.  
“He is my father!” Chat Noir scrambled to his feet and started pacing over the roof. “Hawkmoth must be my father. It just fits. It makes so much sense. I’m so stupid!”

Ladybug jumped up, alarmed and ready to comfort him. “Hey, we are just speculating. You can’t know if he is Hawkmoth.”

Chat grabbed Ladybug desperate by the shoulders to draw her in for a hug. She now noticed he was shaking over his whole body. “Shhh.” She tried to calm him. Luckily the others joined in as well. Chat Noir was hugged tightly by every one of them till his cries turned to soft sobs. 

“He is.” He said again and he did sound convinced. 

It was Ladybug who wiped away the tears. “It will be alright, Kitty. Why don’t you tell me why you think that?”

“Everything matches! It adds up so well it’s frightening. All but his family structure. He isn’t alone. He does have me. Mom is gone but he has me. And I couldn’t know about. I did NOT know about it. You have to believe me. I never get to see him. That’s why he never lets me inside of his office.”

“Kitty” Ladybug didn’t know what to say. She still didn’t believe him when he said his dad was Hawkmoth but at the very least she learned his father was a no-good parent. She went in for another embrace and told herself to not let him go anymore. Sure, Chat could be silly but anyone who didn’t love him was a fool. She did love him. Even if it was only platonical. How could his own father not do the same?

The other three scooted closer bit by bit. It seemed as if they didn’t know if he wanted their condolences. Chat noticed too. He sniffed and opened his arms wider for them to join in the embrace. 

Carapace was first. He tackled the kitty almost to the ground.  
Rena Rouge was a bit more gentle in the beginning and soon found herself squeezing them all.  
Queen Bee was last. She placed her hand on Chats shoulder. “I’m sorry. I mean, my mom isn’t always perfect as well… You know. It’s just…”

“I know, Chloe. Thank you.” Chat grabbed her wrist and pulled her a bit closer. The blond didn’t hesitate now to join the four. 

“Wait a second.” Rena looked over Ladybug and at Chat. “You can’t still be sure just because we are speculating.” 

“That’s right dude. We should try to find some truth before we bust his behind.” Carapace wiggled himself from the group with Rena soon behind him. The movement made Queen Bee stand by herself again, although she didn’t go very far. She seemed determined to keep an eye on the cat. 

Chat Noir wiped away a few tears. Ladybug took care of the other cheek. “Do you have any idea where he would- Where do you think your dad would go if he was Hawkmoth?” She asked him.

“Probably his office. That’s where he is all the time.”

“Then we will go towards his office right after the next akuma!” She pumped her fist. “We will get you the answers and the apology that you deserve.”

Chat stared at her. His eyes shifting to her left eyes, right eye and back to the left one. “Are you sure? If he is not, it means that you’ll know my identity.” 

“I will just have to make sure to not look up the son of the owner of the office then. Doesn’t sound impossible.”

Chat chuckled for the first time after his revelation. “I don’t think that’s that easy, Bugaboo. Our faces are all over the city.”

“What?” Queen Bee screeched. “Are you telling me the alleycat is more famous than me? Ridiculous. I say this is utterly ridiculous!”

Their little group shared a lot of laughs after that. Chat joining their gossip of the ridiculousness of Hawkmoth as a whole.


	3. freak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finds out who hawkmoth is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but funny, I'd like to think

“Are you all ready to run?” Ladybug called out to the people behind her. The four of them nodded at the same time. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

“Go!” Queen Bee shouted and took the lead. She didn’t even wait for Chat. Not because she knew who he was- everyone would find out in a short moment- but because she was certain they had to be in the rich-district. 

Chat and Ladybug soon gained in speed and took the lead. “Be ready for everything,” called Ladybug to the others behind.

“It won’t be far.” Chat added. He was anxious and yet there was a sense of calm. His muscles didn’t tense when he jumped from roof to roof. His jaw wasn’t clenched. But his eyes were narrow to a slit and his tail swished wildly in the air. 

During a run over one of the rooftops she signed him to run a bit slower. She needed to remind him: “We will get through this. Us against the world, alright? I will be here for you whatever happens.” 

They jumped. Chat had to wait before responding. “Thanks Bugaboo. It’s easier to deal with it, knowing I have you and the others.” They jumped again. “Especially knowing I have you by my side.” 

Ladybug smiled at him.

“Get ready. We are almost there.” Chat yelled out to all of them.

Ladybug knew this place. She recognises it from all the time she spend around. It had become her favorite place to patrol. If she were to catch a glance of Adrien watching by his windows it had only been mere coincidence. However, it wasn’t a coincidence that Chat was leading them straight to one of the windows of Adriens house.

“I opened one of the windows before I came to make sure we could avoid the security cameras.” Chat called from behind his shoulders. “It’s a big window but we have to go one-by-one.”

Ladybug stopped, tumbling over the roof till she fell onto the roof. “You live here?” 

Chat nodded. Surprise written all over his face. 

“This is where you live.” Ladybug let out a weird little laugh. “Of course this is where you live.”

“Dude! You are Adrien!” Carapace threw himself in a hug. “Why didn’t I know already. Your puns should have given you away!”

Ladybug let out a high pitched whine. “And you pun? Why am I surprised. Of course you pun and live here. You live here.”

Chat was half fighting with Carapace to let him go until Rena helped Chat escape.   
“Bug? Are you again.”

“I’m so great. Really good. Just the best.” Ladybug answered with a pained smile. She looked everything but good, great or the best.

“Adrien?” Chloe didn’t look like she believed it just yet. “If this is a prank to get back to me for the whole Akuma-thing I won’t forgive you. This isn’t funny.”

“Not a prank.”

“Gabriel is Hawkmoth?”

“That’s what we are going to find out now.” He pointed towards the window. “Let’s go. We shouldn’t miss the show.”

Rena laughed. “If Ladybug can still walk at least.”

“I’m ready! Ready as ever. This is just Adriens house. Nothing to be weirded out over. I’M GREAT!” 

“That’s how you tried to convince us before, yeah.” Rena pushed everyone to the edge of the building to speak one-on-one with Ladybug. When they were alone the sleeky fox smiled. “I told you Chat Noir and Adrien looked the same. But you didn’t want to believe me.”

“Aylaaaaa.” Ladybug pulled down the skin underneath her eyes. “This is a disaster.” 

“You say disaster. I say a fun story to tell your grandkids.” 

Ladybug looked shocked towards Rena. “You know who I am.”

Her friend grinned. “That was a typical Marinette-freak-out. Come, lets go. I was looking for an excuse to punch Gabriel.”


	4. drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it. Hawkmots defeat.... but dumb

Queen Bee was examining the tablet on a stand in the middle of the room. She was swiping through the designs one by one. Each of those got a disapproved snort or chuckle. “Even Dupain-Chen could do better than these.”

“Did I hear you say something like a compliment?” Rena asked from the other side of the room. She was closing the curtains. 

“I would never!” Bee sissed.

Meanwhile Chat and Carapace were checking the wall with the safe. 

“Do you know how to open it?” Ladybug asked when they joined them. One side of her itched to lean on Chat like she would do normally. The other side was still panicking. The panicked side was louder. 

“Well, last time I let Plagg open the lock. He is in many ways the devil of my shoulder.” Chat grinned in his typical free-spirited smile. Ladybugs heart soared.

Carapace shrugged. “We already know who you are. It’s safe to detransform if you ask me.” 

Chat looked at Ladybug first, asking with his eyes if it was alright to do so. She nodded.

With a few words the suit disappeared, leaving Plagg resting in Adriens hands. “I’m not doing anything before I get my cheese.” The little god huffed.

Ladybug noted that there wasn’t any venom behind Plaggs words. Anything but. He bumped his head against adriens thumb while the blond was grabbing the promised cheese. 

“Try to chew this time.” Adrien said with a snicked. 

It was by this time that Queen Bee made a discovery. “IEUW! Disgusting!”

“What?” The whole team asked at once.

Between two finger Queen Bee held a tie. “Be glad I’m doing all the hard work here. Please take it from me. Murder investigators don’t even have to do nasty work like this.”

“I really doubt it.” Rena came closer to Bee. “What are you even freaking out over? It’s just a tie.”

“Excuse me!? It’s a clip-on!” Queen Bee suddenly gasped. “Maybe Gabriel is replaced by an evil copy. Why would a fashion-icon ever wear a clip-on-tie?”

Carapace took the tie from her hands and showed it to Adrien. “That’s so extra of him. I bet he just wants quick access to his miraculous. Being all dumb like: “My name is Hawkmoth, destroyer of happiness. I will promise you the tears of the innocent if you give me the miraculous of Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

The team laughed at that. Queen Bee was the first to stop laughing. “It does sound a bit like him,” chuckling at the memory.

Rena’s ears sprung up. “Do you remember it”? She asked. 

“Of course I do. I did tell him to take a hike one time.” Bee looked proud of that one, as she should.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Rena said in awe.

Bee huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I can. You think I couldn’t?”

Rena shook her head. “I meant I didn’t know anyone could stop getting akumatized after being infected with the akuma.”

“Well, I can. And Hawkmoth sounded really self-centered. He was not happy at all that I wasn’t going to join his little army… that time.” She whispered the last part. “He sounded like ‘obey me’ here and false promises there. “You could have everything your heart desires, Chloe.” As if daddy can’t buy me everything already.”

“Dude.” Carapace joined in again. “I told you the man is extra like that. I bet something like an elevator will pop up. Probably tell us he kidnapped Gabriel and demanding money. I don’t know. That’s just how I think the dude works.”

Ladybug glanced over at Adrien but he was laughing at the idea with the others. Oh, how she wished she could join the banter and make him laugh like that. 

Plagg flew up from Adriens hand and floated in the middle of the group. “Are we ready or not? I will join a roast any moment but we have some criminal work to do as well.”  
It was more or less an announcement he was starting to open the safe as no one was able to assist him.

The little god flew to the safe. Adrien followed. 

A faint buzzing sound started. 

The group looked around. Sometimes looking at each other with the question written over their face. “What’s that?” Rena asked anyway.

“Maybe it’s the elevator.” Adrien laughed. 

His laughing faded quickly when the floor indeed opened up.   
Hawkmoth faces looked sad and tired as he was pushed up to the current floor.

He hadn’t looked up yet.

Everyone held their breath.

“Nathalie-” He stopped when he looked up and saw Adrien standing before the open safe.

Ladybug noticed the black kwami. Plagg had seen Hawkmoth and did the smart thing and hid behind the book of Miraculous. She was glad he did.

Everyone stared at Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth looked back, his eyes stilled on Ladybug. 

Carapace broke silence. “The dude HAS an elevator!” 

The giggles were still stuck in their throat and instead of being bothered by the whole ordeal they folded together in laughter. Rena slapping her knee. Carapace draping himself over her in the most dramatic way.   
Queen Bee was the only one who was able to hide her laugh a bit behind her hand.

Ladybug took another glance at Adrien but he seemed to enjoy this as well. She just hoped his father wouldn’t do anything stupid.

However, it was Gabriel they were talking about and the man was born with stupid woven in his DNA. He grabbed Adrien by his shirt and pressed his back against his stomach. With one arm he kept Adrien from struggling and with his other hand he slid the cover from his cane, revealing a short sword.   
“Nobody takes a step. I’m here to kidnap Adrien. I demand a ransom!” 

Luckily he paid enough attention to his son to notice him weezing his lungs empty and moved to the sword to prevent any cuts.

“Why are you all laughing?” Hawkmoth growled. “I will take him away from here and do… terrible things.” 

Queen Bee wiped away some tears of joy. “Living here is the worst thing happening. I think you help him by taking him away.” 

Another round of laughter filled the office, leaving Hawkmoth confused and on edge. “I’m serious! I will hurt him.” He pressed the sword closer to Adriens throat in a desperate attempt to regain control of the situation.

It worked as everyone shut their mouths quickly.

“That’s better.” Hawkmoth grinned. “We don’t want anything to happen to the golden child of Paris, now do we?”

Ladybug shook her head. She wouldn’t want to see any harm done on him, ever. 

“Then let me leave with him, Ladybug. I’ve seen you stare at him. Don’t think I never noticed. If you love him so much, then let him live. Let me leave.” 

Adriens eyes softened, even with threats spouted behind him. “You love me? Please tell me it’s true.”

Ladybugs cheeks flushed a bright red. “I… I… No!” She just couldn’t say it. Not even now. Not knowing everything was happening and about to happen. Not while he was looking at her directly!

“Of course you do!” Hawkmoth snarled. “You always protect him more than any other civilian. You linger around where he is and I’ve noticed you patrolling this area only when Adrien is home.”

“You do?” Adrien sounded so hopeful. “Is that why-”

“No!” Ladybug cut him off. She quickly slammed her mouth shut. This word vomit should end. “Just because I-”

Hawkmoth clenched Adrien closer to him. He wasn’t going anywhere soon. “Don’t lie to me Ladybug. I’m not only attuned to sadness or anger. I felt your heart swell for Adrien Agreste.”

“CAN YOU JUST STOP CONFESSING FOR ME?” She cried out. 

Rena gasped behind her. 

“You do love me!” Adrien smiled so brightly everyone would need eye surgery afterwards. “I love you too. Since I know you and forever after. Why didn’t you say anything”

Ladybug played with one of her pigtails. “I didn’t want you to find out like this. Besides, I don’t think now is the time. You are still being threatened.”

Hawkmoth rolled his yes. “Glad someone noticed.” He spat in sarcasm. 

“Why are you even doing this?” She spat back, especially annoyed that he interrupted her first confession she didn’t stammer over. She was not going to enjoy him as a father-in-law.

Hawkmoth laughed like a madman. “Like I will even tell you, you filthy insect.”

“Hey!” Adrien exclaimed. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

“What about it? There are more important matters,” sneered the mothman.

Adrien crossed his arms and contemplated his situation. This was the longest hug he ever gotten from his father, even before he became a depressed candy cane. Yet the man still didn’t consider his request. “It’s not polite. How about you wait till I call her a nasty name and then you can. Which, for the record, will never happen.”

“Don’t be smart with me!”

Adrien stuck out his tongue and then turned his attention to Ladybug. “I bet it has to do something with my mom.”

“What? No!” Hawkmoth sputtered. 

It was at this moment that Plagg left his spot in the vault. Between his paws he carried the Miraculous of the Peacock. “This is it. This is why we saw Nathalie being tired all the time.” 

Ladybug gasped.

Hawkmoth slowly lowered his staff. Adrien rubbed the sore skin around his chin. Hawkmoth noticed and placed a hand on his sons shoulder. “You? You know about your mother? How?” 

“I do know now. It was just a guess to be honest.” Adrien walked to Ladybug and enveloped her in a hug which she was happy to answer. He kept talking to his father. “I do understand your desire to protect the ones… one you love. You know, there is something Ladybug thought me. And that is that sometimes you help the one you love more by protecting yourself. I think it’s something you should learn too, father.”

“I’m not your father!” He exclaimed as if there was still room for doubt. “I’m just the evil man trying to get a ransom. Mhu-hahaha -ha? AND PLEASE STOP FLIRTING WITH MY ARCH NEMESIS.” 

“Oh let them.” Rena called back. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” 

“Rena!” Ladybug exclaimed embarrassed. “Don’t tell him about that.”

“Oh sorry, I forgot our pinky promise. What was is? A marriage proposal on his twenty-fourth birthday if… and I quote: “If I can wait that long.”” 

Adrien chuckled. “Sounds like you are smitten like a kitten for me, Bugaboo. But don’t think I haven’t proposed to you long before that.”

“Long before…? You are way too young to get married!” Hawkmoth swung his sword agitated, luckily not even near anyone. “Why do you even think about stuff like that. You should focus on your education first.” 

Adrien scratched behind the crook of his neck. “I can’t see how I can’t combine the too. I have a lot of lifeplans to fulfil with her. Especially if my gut feeling is right and I know who is behind this mask.” His fingers traced gently over the edge of said mask. 

Ladybug closed her eyes with a happy smile. She nodded. They didn’t need to say more.

Hawkmoth took one step. Not one more. He didn’t move his fingers. He didn’t twitch his eyebrow. 

“Father?” Adrien asked. “Was the shock that big?” 

Queen Bee huffed annoyed and stepped from behind Hawkmoth. “Or someone took the time to actually save Paris.”   
An angle poked out of Hawkmoths shoulder.   
“You all do realise I’m the true hero here, right?” She asked, flinging her hair to the back. “I am the one to stop Hawkmoth after all.”

Ladybug shook her head and took the Peacock Miraculous from Plagg. “And to think that it’s such an easy thing to fix.”

Hawkmoth tried to express his anger but it was impossible to speak. His screams were inaudible gibberish. 

“Do you mean to tell me that you didn’t know the potion to fix a simple problem like that?” Ladybug placed a shocked hand over her mouth in mock. “Well it’s simple really. The base for all potions are tears of joy.”

The villain rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think he believes you, bug.” Adrien laughed. His father was being over-the-top-dramatic again.

Ladybug turned to Adrien. She smiled in a weird combination of shy and determined. Her eyes flicked back and forth but shifted to many times to his lips. “I will show him.”

“Oh?” Adrien asked.

“It starts with tears of joy, right?” 

He didn’t need to answer. Her hands cupped his face. Her breath swirled around his lips. Their noses bumped before she turned her face and their lips finally met.   
She did expect Adrien to cry. 

She wept in the end. So happy her Kitty was with her and safe. And happy that she would soon find a way to help his mother. Her Kitty would have his mother again.

And his father a good therapist.


End file.
